During welding or cutting, especially of metallic parts, gases and solid material are generated which not only tend to obstruct the operator's vision, but also tend to cause visual and respiratory discomfort. This is especally true when welding or cutting in confined areas, such as assembly lines in factories, where several such operations may be in progress simultaneously.
One difficulty encountered in prior art fume extracting torches is in the size and weight of the torch employing such a fume extracting device, and the fact that a large nozzle will interfere with the operator's view. Another difficulty is in the fact that the fume extracting passageway of prior art devices gets very hot due to the heat of the fumes drawn away from the weld. This heat causes the fume carrying conduits to deteriorate, and if these conduits are carried by the gun, then the gun handle becomes hot and uncomfortable to handle. If the fume extracting conduit is not carried in the handle, then the torch and associated cables and conduits become unwieldy and cumbersome. Another difficulty, especially where the torch is a welding gun, is in the interference of the fume extracting nozzle with any shielding gas which might be used.
There have been several prior art attempts to combine a fume extracting device with hand held torches. Examples of these prior art devices may be found in the following: FUME EXTRACTION WHEN WELDING ZINC-COATED STEELS by Gregory et al, American Industrial Hygiene Assocation Journal, March 1971; DEVELOPMENT OF SPECIAL WELDING-NOZZLE CONFIGURATION by Mischler et al, Battelle Memorial Institute, Sept. 30, 1962; EXHAUSTING OF WELDING FUMES by Liefkens and Tichelaar, from Philips Welding Reporter, 1969/3; MINIMIZING THE WELDING FUME DANGER by T. B. Jefferson, January/February 1971, issue of The Welding Distributor; LOW-VOLUME HIGH-VELOCITY EXHAUST by Lawrie et al; VENTILATION FOR WELDING by T. B. Jefferson, Welding Engineer, October 1970; FUME COLLECTING WELDING GUNS by Arthur A. Bernard, Welding Engineer, October 1970; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,310,164; 2,432,639; 2,826,667; 2,935,312; 2,960,591; 2,963,570; 3,025,387; 3,514,567; 3,584,180; and 3,596,049.